Don't Fall
by rensrenegade
Summary: An epiphany leads to the end of Kenny and Craig's friends with benefits arrangement.


Craig's body felt like the hottest August afternoon beneath him as Kenny finally came, letting his load off into the quaking raven-haired boy. His teeth grazed his shoulder as he pulled out, his body collapsing next to Craig, who remained still and silent beside him.

"I didn't come," he finally mumbled as Kenny fought to catch his breath on Craig's wrinkled, spunk-stained sheets. The smell of sex and sweat was heavy in the air. Kenny's heavy blue eyes flickered to Craig, who held a hard gaze on the blond, who moaned softly as he crawled on top of him.

Kenny kept eye contact as he swallowed his entire cock, not once gagging yet tears formed in his eyes as Craig thrusted lazily while tugging the oily blond hair beneath his fingers. Craig kept his eyes shut, crinkled slightly, and his lip curled as he drew closer to his orgasm.

Kenny worked hard to please, and quickly.

Finally, Craig's cum shot in thick, salty rivulets down his throat. Dinner. Kenny coaxed every drop.

"How was that?" Kenny asked, a soft and low laugh sounded his satisfaction. Craig just stared at the ceiling, at the plastic stars that formed constellations; that took him away from planet Earth for just a little while.

"You should go now."

Kenny grimaced and recoiled the hand that was about to loop around the boy he had grown affection for. Was it romantic attraction? The sex was definitely good, and he was definitely hot. And they had their moments.

Few and far between.

"You don't want a smoke?" Kenny asked, somewhat taken aback.

That was the usual routine after fucking. They would smoke on Craig's roof and then Kenny would sometimes steal a kiss before he jumped off and ran home in the middle of the night.

Craig just stared at the constellations made by the glow in the dark stars and remained silent.

Was there anything that needed to be said?

"Just go," Craig finally said.

Kenny's heart pounded in his brain. The unmistakable sense of dread and pang of anxiety coursed through his mind and veins. The floor had dropped beneath his feet; this was it.

But why did he feel this way? This wasn't some high school sweethearts thing like the fateful breakup between Stan and Wendy. This was just Craig, who he had been fucking around with for the past four years.

The same Craig who talked about getting an apartment with him when they graduated in three months. The same Craig who wanted a blue kitchen and purple living room and would paint the tall spots as long as he got the bottom corners. The same Craig who said sex wasn't really his thing but it was okay with him. The same Craig who made him burnt cupcakes for his birthday after he got temporarily kicked out of his home.

"I wish I could quit you," Kenny whimpered. Craig slowly looked up from his bed.

"Like an addiction?" Craig asked, eyebrows furrowed. Kenny shook his head as he zipped his jeans.

"No… just… forget it. Bye, Craig." Kenny grabbed his backpack and reached for the door. Craig perked up a bit.

"Kenny?" The blond turned around. "Go out the window, don't wake up my parents."

He wasn't even worth a proper send off at the door.

Kenny clenched his jaw and walked to the window, his heart heavy and his eyes burning. He unlocked the latch and lifted both the glass as well as the screen; a gust of bitter Colorado winter air tore through his parka.

Craig had changed into a pair of pajamas, some obscure cartoon with bulging eyes stared up at him from his pants repeatedly, and Kenny put on leg out the window.

"Hey, wait."

" _What_?" He barked, more than a little irritated. What else could he do to appease Craig.

"What did you mean by _quit me_?"

The blond sighed and pulled up the hood to his coat.

"Not have any feelings about this… I want to quit you."

Craig pursed his lips and sat on the edge of his bed. The cold air had begun to chill the room.

What did he expect? He should just leave. He should end this before things got worse.

"You don't want to quit the sex, just the feelings?" Kenny wasn't sure how to answer this. He didn't know if it was that simple. The sex brought the feelings; he couldn't have one without the other.

"All of it." The words tasted like acid on his tongue. His stomach churned. Craig's gaze never faltered.

With a quiet sigh, Craig nodded and went back to staring at the stars.

"Okay."

Kenny blanched. It was as simple as that to write him off? It truly didn't matter to him one way or another.

It didn't matter.

He didn't matter.

Kenny said nothing else, and snuck out the window. He closed the window and sat on the roof for a moment, staring at the ground as he finally allowed the tears to fall.

He did what he needed to do. He did the best thing.

There was no way his feelings would ever be reciprocated. Or wanted.

The wind howled, biting his teers into his cheeks. Kenny quickly wiped his blotched cheeks and let out a hitched sigh.

He let himself slide down the roof slowly and was tempted to break the gutter; he wouldn't do that to Craig though.

"Kenny, wait, don't…" Kenny froze on the spot, and snapped his head around. He saw Craig in the window. _Don't go._ "Don't fall."

Kenny's eyes lowered.

"I already did," he whispered, and dropped from the roof for the last time.


End file.
